Honestly I Dont Know!
by Melina Swan
Summary: Bella tinha uma vida perfeita, até que da noite para o dia, depois de dizer que ama o seu melhor amigo, vai perceber que seu mundo foi por água abaixo. E,depois de várias batalhas, ela vai descobrir que fugir, não é o melhor jeito de resolver as coisas...
1. Prólogo

Sinopse:

O que aconteceria se você se visse apaixonada pelo seu melhor amigo? E descobrisse que ele só gosta de você assim... Como amigo?

E, se depois de uma briga feia, você revelasse os seus sentimentos na frente da escola toda e ainda ser humilhada... Pelo seu melhor amigo?

Bella, aparentemente, tinha uma vida perfeita, até que da noite para o dia, vai perceber que seu mundo foi por água abaixo... E, depois de várias batalhas, ela vai descobrir que fugir, não é o melhor jeito de resolver as coisas...

**Prólogo**

A chuva batia na janela, talvez o tempo estivesse mostrando o que eu realmente sentia por dentro... Ir embora não foi assim tão fácil, mas seria bem mais difícil ter ficado. Saber que agora todos sabem o meu maior segredo é humilhação suficiente.

Tenho lembranças muito boas daqui, mas agora, ficar, está fora de cogitação.

Talvez, no futuro, eu me arrependa da minha atitude. Mas, nesse momento, parece ser a mais sensata a ser tomada.

Nenhuma lágrima é suficiente para lavar o meu coração e apagar essa lembrança ruim da minha memória.

Ouço a música tocando no meu rádio. Eu ouço, mas não escuto. Agora que nada mais faz sentido, não presto mais atenção em nada.

A minha cama parece um bom lugar pra ficar para sempre.

Fecho os meus olhos e penso no meu futuro. Mas, antes, caio na inconsciência.


	2. Capítulo 1 Breakaway

Música do Capítulo:

Kelly Clarkson - Breakaway

"**Eu abrirei minhas asas e aprenderei a voar, farei o que for necessário até tocar o céu. E farei um pedido, arriscarei, mudarei e escaparei"  
(Breakaway)**

Acordar nem sempre é fácil, mas há algo que nos faz levantar diariamente. Esse algo é o meu melhor amigo, o único garoto por quem fui apaixonada...

Bom, na verdade, ERA ele. Agora, nem para levantar mais eu tenho forças.

Mas, eu não quero mais pensar no meu passado, quero seguir em frente.

De qualquer modo, de que adiantava chorar quando todas as lágrimas do mundo não mudariam a situação?

E, é por isso que eu estou no aeroporto, com meu pai e minha mãe chorando ao meu lado, para ir morar com a minha tia na Inglaterra.

-Passageiros do vôo 5467 com destino à Londres, Inglaterra, por favor, dirijam-se ao portão G – 37. Passageiros do vôo 5467 com destino à Londres, Inglaterra, por favor, dirijam-se ao portão G – 37. – ouvi a moça do auto-falante chamar e me virei para os meus pais.

-Mãe, eu vou ficar bem, também vou sentir saudades, mas não precisa chorar – tentei consolar a minha mãe

-Ah, minha filhinha tá indo embora – disse a minha mãe ainda chorando

-Renée, deixa a Bella em paz. Ela não vai embora pra sempre, ela vai expandir os seus conhecimentos, e explorar seus horizontes e...

-Pai, você começou a filosofar – disse, rindo.

Meu pai não é muito de falar, assim como eu. E, por isso, não mostra muito seus sentimentos. Charlie Swan é um homem bonito, apesar da idade. Eu e ele não somos muito parecidos. Só temos os olhos chocolates iguais, mais nada. Eu sou muito mais parecida com a minha mãe, desde a cor do cabelo até o gosto para escolher coisas.

Meus pais são advogados, donos de uma empresa chamada Swan & Dwyer. E foi assim que eles se conheceram. Mas, eu não estou com muito saco para pensar na história melosa dos meus pais.

-Última chamada para os passageiros do vôo 5467 com destino à Londres, Inglaterra, no portão G – 37. Última chamada para os passageiros do vôo 5467 com destino à Londres, Inglaterra, no portão G – 37. – ouvi a moça do auto falante chamar mais uma vez.

-Bom, agora eu realmente tenho que ir, mãe. Eu juro que falo com vocês todos os dias. A minha tia vai ser legal comigo, mãe. Você vai ver.

Eu estou indo morar com a minha tia – irmã da minha mãe – Jenny, com o marido, Jim e com a filha, Angela. Na verdade, apesar de eu ter dito à minha mãe que eles vão ser legais, eu nem ao menos os conheço. A última vez que eu os vi, eu tinha onze anos, na ultima festa de aniversário que eu quis comemorar. Eu só sei que a minha tia é dois anos mais nova que a minha mãe e que a minha prima tem a minha idade. Nós temos dias de diferença. Quando éramos pequenas, lembro de ficarmos sentadas na varanda de casa enquanto os adultos conversavam. Mas o tempo passa e as pessoas mudam.

Eu, por exemplo, mudei radicalmente nos últimos dias. Acho que amadureci com a experiência que passei. Apesar de que, fugir, não é uma coisa que uma pessoa muito madura faz.

Me despedi de meus pais e entro no avião. Por termos dinheiro, o meu assento é na 1ª classe, o que faz com que eu fique imensamente feliz.

Abri a minha mochila e lá encontro três envelopes – dois da minha mãe (um pra mim e outro pra minha tia), e um das minhas melhores amigas (Alice e Rose).

Leio primeiro o da minha mãe.

_Filha,_

_Como nós não queremos que sua tia banque você, estamos te dando dinheiro para você usar ate abrir uma conta na Inglaterra, e depois depositaremos nessa conta._

_Beijos e boa viagem,_

_Mamãe e Papai._

Peguei o dinheiro que estava dentro do envelope e contei. Eram 1.500 euros. Me surpreendi. Minha mãe não tinha o costume de deixar muito dinheiro em minhas mãos.

Peguei e li o 2º envelope – o de Alice e Rose.

_Bellinha,_

_Sinto muito se o Edward é um cabeçudo, mas você não tinha que fazer isso, né? Mas, já que você fez, espero que você aproveite muuuuito a sua viagem à Inglaterra e que conheça muuuuitos gatinhos por aí, mas não vá se esquecer das suas melhores amigas, hein! Eu e a Rose vamos morrer de saudades de você, e talvez a gente consiga convencer os nossos p..._

_Ops, a Rose me mandou parar de escrever isso. Então, vamos ao que interessa: Dentro do envelope, tem uma surpresinha para você nunca se esquecer da gente._

_Ah, e é para nos manter informadas seempre. Jasper e Emmett, mamãe, papai, tia Rachel e tio Matt estão mandando muitos beijos e abraços._

"_Amizade é como o ar, não precisamos vê-lo para saber que ele existe."_

_Beijos, _

_Alice e Rosalie_

_P.S: A Rose foi ali fora rapidinho, e ela não queria que eu te contasse isso, para você não ficar mais triste do que já está. Mas, nós choramos muuuuito quando descobrimos que você ia embora. Te amamos amiga. Nunca se esqueça disso._

Abri o envelope, com medo do que estaria dentro. Era um embrulho retangular. Rasguei o embrulho e era um porta-retrato escrito "_amigas para sempre_" e tinha uma foto minha, da Alice e da Rose, na festa de 15 anos da Alice.

Me emociono e sinto que vou começar a chorar. Por que mesmo que eu tinha que ser assim, tão emotiva?

Pensei que já tivesse acabado com todas as lágrimas, mas agora, ao ler a dor das minhas amigas e lembrar que elas se preocuparam comigo desde que tudo aconteceu, vejo que as lágrimas não estão nem perto de acabar.

Encosto no apoio da poltrona do avião, torcendo para que o assento ao meu lado fique vazio.

Provavelmente, dormi, pois a aeromoça me balança para que eu deixe que a pessoa que sentará ao meu lado, passar.

Na verdade, a pessoa é um garoto, da minha idade, com olhos marrons e cabelos pretos. Ele sorriu para mim ao se sentar, e vi que tinha o rosto meio infantil.

-Olá, eu sou o Ben. Desculpe se eu tive que te acordar para poder passar – disse, estendendo a mão para que eu o cumprimente.

-Bella – eu disse, apertando a sua mão.

-Bom, Bella, agora você vai poder voltar a dormir

-Na verdade, eu nem sei por que dormi. Não estou nem cansada.

-Ah...

Sorri para ele e olhei para baixo. Percebi que ainda segurava o porta-retrato e presumi que ele seguiu o meu olhar, pois falou:

-Deixou muitos amigos?

-Não, só elas mesmo e mais dois amigos homens. – três, se _ele _ainda fosse um

-Hum... E está se mudando?

-Vou morar com a minha tia por um tempo. – disse, não querendo estender o assunto.

-Sei como é isso. Voltei hoje do intercâmbio nos EUA. Ia voltar a dois meses, mas teve uma série de problemas com o meu visto. Eu moro em Bristol.

-A minha tia também mora lá. – falei feliz (ou quase), por saber que vou conhecer alguém por lá. – Vou terminar o ensino médio lá.

-Legal

Sorri para ele de novo e ele sorriu de volta. Aparentemente, a minha estadia em Bristol não vai ser tão ruim como aparentava ser.

Quase me alegro por isso. Quase.


End file.
